Déjà vu
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Sebuah pencarian kepingan-kepingan masa lalumu yang hilang—mencari seseorang yang hadir dalam sudut ingatanmu. /for eruri week. /reincarnation AU. /second pov


Kali pertama berkas ingatanmu terpantik adalah manakala seekor burung merpati mengembangkan sayap putihnya, melesat lintas cakrawala, menerobos sinar keemasan matahari. Bulu halusnya jatuh perlahan mengikuti gaya gravitasi sampai ke tanganmu. Kau berdiri terpaku, memerangkap pemandangan itu lewat sepasang bola mata sebiru safir. Sekelebat adegan berlari dalam otakmu tanpa kau pinta.

Ada dua orang pria dengan tinggi badan yang kontras bersisian. Mereka memunggungimu sehingga kau tak dapat melihat wajah mereka. Namun yang tertangkap matammu adalah jubah berwarna hijau berkibar megah dengan dua belah sayap dwi warna—hitam dan putih—saling bersilang arah tersulam sebagai lambangnya.

'_Sayap kebebasan.'_

.

.

* * *

**Déjà vu**

_**(for eruri week. the last day: reincarnation)**_

.

**Summary:** Sebuah pencarian kepingan-kepingan masa lalumu yang hilang—mencari seseorang yang hadir dalam sudut ingatanmu.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Original Idea belongs to Peanut Pixiv. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning:** reincarnation!AU, second pov, timeline loncat-loncat, alur maju mundur, drabble-ish, implisit eruri.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada hingar bingar pesta, tiupan terompet, ataupun aneka santapan lezat pada hari spesialmu. Hanya ada kalkun panggang dan kue berperisa cokelat dengan tiga belas lilin yang menyala tertancap di atasnya. Kedua orang tuamu mencium pipimu kemudian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, _dear_."

Kau menatap nyala api kecil itu sebelum akhirnya jemarimu terlipat seraya menutup mata. Bersiap-siap untuk meniup lilin.

.

_("Selamat ulang tahun, Komandan!")_

Lagi, samar-samar sepotong adegan timbul.

Empat orang dewasa dalam satu ruangan. Salah satu di antara mereka—yang berkacamata dan kemungkinan merupakan satu-satunya wanita di situ—memberikan kue berbentuk abstrak kepada seorang pria bertubuh tegap, rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi ke samping (ada perasaan ganjil dalam perutmu kala melihatnya). Lalu pria yang paling tinggi membakar sumbu lilin dengan korek api.

_("Ini kue ulang tahunmu yang dibuat penuh cinta oleh—")_

Kalimat wanita itu belum selesai karena pinggangnya disikut lelaki di sebelahnya—bermata tajam dengan tinggi badan minimalis.

Kepalamu berdenyut.

.

Belum sempat kau mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati, kau sudah membuka mata. Ibumu bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja karena melihat ekspresi kosongmu. Kau mengangguk, tersenyum kecil, mengatakan bahwa kau hanya sedikit pusing.

Setelah mematikan nyala api lilin dalam beberapa kali tiupan, kau segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarmu. Di dalam kamar, kau membuka laci meja belajar. Kau mengambil sebuah buku lalu membuka-bukanya sampai kau temukan bulu sayap merpati yang kau ambil minggu lalu, terselip di salah satu halaman.

Matamu terarah pada halaman di sebelahnya. Sebuah lambang sayap yang kau gambar berdasarkan proyeksi kilas ingatanmu. Awalnya kau berpikir itu hanyalah imaji tanpa arti atau lamunan di siang bolong. Namun rasa familiar itu terus menggelitik isi kepalamu. Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan pada hari ini muncul ingatan yang berbeda. Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu, tapi di sisi lain kau merasa sangat mengenal mereka. Paradoks.

Kau memutuskan untuk mengabadikan serpihan kenangan itu dalam buku sakumu.

Pensil kau ambil kemudian mulai menggambar kue yang tadi terselip dalam celah memorimu. Bentuknya tidak keruan. Agak sedikit gosong di pinggir. Lilin ditambahkan sebagai sentuhan akhir. Di bagian bawah kau memberi catatan kaki 'kue ulang tahunku'.

.

* * *

.

Memasuki musim dingin, kau mengeluarkan baju-baju berbahan tebal dari lemari. Pilihanmu jatuh pada mantel berwarna hijau lumut yang sudah lama tidak kau pakai. Kau mematut di depan cermin, mencobanya dan berharap masih muat di tubuhmu yang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

.

_("Serahkan jantung kalian!")_

Ditemani laki-laki bermata tajam, Si pria berambut klimis—yang kau yakini adalah pemimpinnya dan yang selalu membuat perutmu bergejolak—memberikan komando kepada puluhan prajurit di lapangan terbuka. Tatapannya fokus, tegas. Penuh wibawa.

.

Kau melihat pantulan dirimu di cermin. Imaji singkat tadi telah menghilang. Ada dorongan dalam dirimu untuk mengopi gerakan pria tersebut. Punggungmu ditegakkan. Kepalan tangan kiri menyentuh dada. Dahimu berkerut. Merasa ada yang salah, kau merubah posisi. Tangan kanan diletakan di dada, sedangkan tangan kirimu tertekuk di balik punggung.

Bibirmu mengembangkan senyum lebar saat kau sudah merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

Kau mengambil buku saku dan kembali menggambar pose itu.

Catatan kaki: Komandan ? ? ?

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan susumu?" tanya ibumu.

"Tidak."

Kau menyingkirkan segelas susu cokelat dan kotak sereal. Sebagai gantinya, kau mengambil teh hitam dalam blek. Kemudian diseduh tanpa gula. Kau menghirup aromanya yang wangi.

Sebelumnya kau tak pernah tertarik dengan jenis minuman satu itu. Akan tetapi kau teringat pada seseorang yang menyukai teh hitam. Seseorang yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh saat memegang cangkir. Seseorang yang menemani sang komandan relaksasi di sore hari dengan lelucon hambar.

Buka buku saku. Gambar cangkir. Catatan kaki: Teh hitam.

.

* * *

.

Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu di sofa yang nyaman. Hawa panas di luar sangat menyengat. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningmu. Kau buru-buru mengeluarkan sebatang es krim dari kantung belanjaan. Sensasi dingin dari es krim melegakan tenggorokan. Kau menoleh ke samping dan menemukan majalah panduan liburan. Kau mengambil majalah itu karena kau berniat mencari referensi tempat untuk menghabiskan sisa musim panasmu.

- Taman bermain dicoret dari daftar; kau tidak begitu menyenangi tempat itu.

- Perpustakaan; rasanya terlalu membosankan seharian membaca buku. Lagipula selama ini kau sudah rajin belajar, sesekali perlu relaksasi.

- Iklan perkemahan musim panas; coret. Kau tidak tertarik.

Kau terus membalikan halaman dengan bosan sampai kau tiba pada lembar terakhir.

Iris matamu melebar kala melihat gambar yang tercetak di sana. Sepotong adegan menghampiri.

.

Dalam cahaya remang lilin, dua orang duduk berhadapan.

_("Setelah perang melawan titan ini selesai, kau akan ke mana?")_

Si pirang nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

_("Aku belum memikirkannya.")_

_("Eren pernah menceritakan tentang laut yang berada di luar dinding padaku. Terdengar cukup menarik.")_

Lawan bicaranya yang berambut hitam menggantungkan kalimat kemudian melanjutkan.

_("Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama?")_

.

.

—namun kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang—

.

Dua hari berikutnya kau pergi pantai. Kau membangun dinding benteng tiga lapis—seperti yang pernah kau lihat dalam mimpimu—dari pasir putih. Ombak-ombak kecil datang menyapu replika tersebut.

Matamu menutup. Tangan terentang lebar. membayangkan dirimu adalah burung yang bebas dari jerat sangkar dan siap terbang mengikuti ke mana angin membawamu. Berikutnya kau mengeluarkan botol kecil seukuran jari telunjuk dari tasmu untuk menyimpan pasir putih. Tak lupa kau menggambar pantai di buku.

Catatan kaki: Destinasi.

.

* * *

.

Ada hal-hal yang tak kau pahami atas anomali yang terjadi pada memorimu. Tetapi kau menangkap suatu pola yang sama. Yakni presensi dua orang secara kontinu. Yang satunya si pirang bermata biru. Kau mulai meyakini bahwa kaulah sosok tersebut. Mungkin dia adalah dirimu di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah pria yang selalu berada bersama dengannya. Ia mengisi relung mimpimu. Meninggalkan jejak kenangan di sana. Lalu kau akan terbangun dengan perasaan rindu yang tak dapat kau terjemahkan. Semakin lama rasa itu semakin intens.

Kau mengingat suara rendahnya, cara ia berbicara, gestur, aroma tubuh yang seperti wangi sabun, dan segalanya. Namun saat kau berusaha mengingat namanya, kepalamu berdenyut hebat.

Ia tidak hanya menempati satu halaman dalam bukumu, melainkan mendominasi sebagian besar isi buku. Kau menggambar bibir tipisnya yang jarang mengurai senyuman, rambut serwarna ebonit, mata kecil dengan iris kelabu. Setiap kau goreskan pensil di atas kertas tentang dirinya, tanpa sadar kau akan tersenyum.

Catatan kaki: Seseorang yang berharga.

.

* * *

.

_(Rintik hujan tertumpah membasuh luka yang menganga. Bau tanah yang basah bercampur dengan bau metalik darah. Dalam pelukanmu terbaring dia yang kau kasihi dan sinar kehidupan yang redup di matanya._

_Suara itu terdengar lirih._

"_Maaf, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu."_

"_Maaf, Le—")_

.

Membelalak, tanganmu menggapai udara kosong. Kau terdiam beberapa saat terlentang di tempat tidurmu. Sesekali mengerjap. Kau memegangi dadamu yang seperti tercekik, seolah-olah telah kau simpan kepedihan ini sekian lama. Matamu terasa panas. Kesedihan membuncah dari dalam dirimu yang tak dapat kau bendung lagi.

Dan kau pun meluapkannya lewat air mata yang membasahi pipimu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian itu, _ia_ tidak pernah nampak lagi.

Kau takut ia akan pergi selamanya dari ingatanmu.

.

* * *

.

Pada usiamu yang keempatbelas, kau merasa mengulang hari yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Kue ulang tahun dan kalkun panggang di atas meja. Tarik napas. Kau memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati.

'_Aku tidak ingin melupakannya—melupakan orang itu.'_

_._

_._

_("Kehidupan setelah kematian?Tidak kusangka kau percaya hal semacam itu, __**Erwin**__."_

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."_

"_Well, jika seandainya reinkarnasi atau apalah mereka menyebutnya memang ada, aku mungkin tidak dapat mengingat apapun tentang kehidupan yang sekarang ini. Jadi, jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, sebutlah namaku.")_

_(Ia tersenyum.)_

_._

_._

_("Maaf, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu—_

—_maaf, __**Levi**__.")_

.

Seketika semua kepingan-kepingan masa lalu memenuhi otakmu. Kau akhirnya mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi dahulu kala. Dan nama _itu _berdengung dalam telingamu.

"Le—vi. L. E. V. I," kau mengeja nama tersebut. Cengiran bahagia menghiasi bibirmu.

"Levi siapa?" Kedua orang tuamu menatap bingung melihat tingkahmu sebab kau mendadak membuka mata dan langsung mengucapkan nama seorang yang asing.

Melompat dari tempat duduk, kau berseru kegirangan, "Aku ingat sekarang! Namanya Levi!"

Kau berlari menuju halaman rumah. Berputar lalu sedikit meloncat. Kau mengambil daun-daun kering dari tanah dan menghamburkannya di udara bagaikan konfeti. Seingatmu kau tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Euforia yang tak dapat diucapkan lewat frasa.

Kau kembali ke kamar tidurmu. Sepanjang jalan kau terus melafalkan namanya. Kau mengambil buku yang biasanya dan mencatat sesuatu di sana. Tidak ada gambar, hanya empat huruf kapital.

.

.

**LEVI**

**Catatan kaki: Aku akan mencarimu. Menemukanmu.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Aku telah menunggumu, Erwin."_

_Putaran waktu kembali mempertemukan kalian. Kali ini di kehidupan yang berbeda._

.

.

~ fin ~

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Udah lama saya ga pake second pov. Kangen.

Fic ini sumbangsih saya untuk Eruri week sekaligus ulang tahun papa Erwin (TELAT BANGET WOI!). Ide dasar fic terinspirasi dari fancomic milik Peanut di Pixiv. Saya suka fancomic itu :') tapi saya bikin ga sama persis kok. Ada beberapa hal yang saya modifikasi.

Trivia: dalam suatu tanya-jawab, Isayama mengatakan bahwa Levi suka minum black tea.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

**Happy Eruri Week!**


End file.
